Events, such as for example artistic performances, political debates, competitions, and movies, may attract an audience of event observers. Event performers may have an active role in the event and event observers may have a passive role in the event. Event observers may want to provide their opinion of the event in the form of feedback. Feedback, in the form of applause or jeers, may only be received during live events and may be disruptive and sometimes unwelcome. When event feedback is received from event performers, event organizers, and event observers it may be difficult to accurately associate received feedback to specific portions of the event that the feedback pertains to.
Neilson ratings assess whether a television show was watched or not, but may not discern between high points and low points in a television show. Some polling methods require observers to be located at one location, such as for example a studio environment, to score an event. Often in such cases, the number of observers will be limited. Some polling methods require observers to wait until the end of the event to understand how other observers liked or disliked the entire event. A numerical scale may be used to rate an event but such numerical feedback is typically received at the end of the event and a scalar number representing the average value is recorded for the event as a whole. Some event observers may have biases that make it difficult to get an accurate assessment of an event based on isolated or anecdotal observations. Polling methods may not determine the interstitial reactions during an event.
There exists a need for improved systems and methods for capturing event feedback, or at least alternatives.